Never Say Good Bye Anymore
by Zhii
Summary: /LAST CHAPTER/ Jaejoong yang nyaris menikah dengan Choi Siwon berbekal nekat mendatangi Kim Kibum, mantan kekasih namja yang hendak meminangnya. Hingga apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat namja cantik itu mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang selama ini telah disalah artikan olehnya. YUNJAE/ dengan MAIN CAST Kim Kibum dan Kim Jaejoong/ yaoi. and it's me, ZoaChan!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Never Say Good Bye Anymore  
**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Length : Chapter 1**

**Main Cast : Kibum, Jaejoong**

**Cast : Kibum, Jaejoong, Yunho, Siwon.**

**Pair : YunJae (untill the end)**

**Warning : Yaoi, gaje, hasil remake, typos**

Cinta, luka, pengkhianatan, balasan lara, dan pengorbanan yang terkubur kepalsuan. Harapan yang jauh dari asa yang tengah dirajutnya. Penyesalan mendalam, kala kenyataan menggerus habis kepalsuan yang selama ini memenuhi isi kepala.

* * *

"Kibum ah, kami akan menikah…"

Namja manis itu melengkungkan senyum tulus, tanpa luka, meski perih masih nyata dirasanya.

Ia hanya membuang pandangannya sekilas. Menatap pejalan kaki yang tergesa menyelamatkan diri dari gerimis mendadak ini.

"Aku akan datang hyung, itupun kalau kalian mengundangku" balasnya tenang. Mengalihkan tatapan matanya kembali pada sepasang namja dihadapannya.

Senyum Kibum tak pudar, satu hal yang membuat sepasang kekasih itu semakin sulit mengatasi ketegangan. Terlebih lelaki cantik yang tak juga mengangkat wajahnya, menyibukkan diri dengan meremas jemarinya dibawah meja. Merasa bersalah pada apa yang ia putuskan dalam jalan cerita percintaannya.

"Jae… bukankah kau ingin mengatakannya sendiri tadi?" bisik lelaki tampan yang menyadari kecemasan namja cantik disampingnya.

"Atau aku saja yang menyampaikannya?" tambah lelaki itu lagi.

Masih dengan kepala tertunduk Jaejoong menggeleng tak setuju, menggenggam lengan kemeja sang namja chingu. Meminta padanya untuk memberikannya sedikit waktu.

Dengan sabar Kibum menunggu kalimat namja cantik itu.

"Bisakah kau memberikan undangan ini untuk Yunho?" ujar Jaejoong setelah ia sanggup menata intonasi nada bicaranya.

Kibum mengamati gerakan tangan Jaejoong yang menyodorkan undangan padanya. Dengan teramat jelas tertera dua nama lelaki itu disana. Sekali lagi Kibum menyunggingkan senyum tulus, mengangguk mantap tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Dan ini undangan untukmu…" satu lelaki lainnya menyodorkan kertas yang sama.

Saat itulah kedua mata mereka bertemu. Hanya sepersekian detik, Kibum tak mau hatinya kembali terluka. Baginya semua sudah berakhir.

"Siwon hyung tak perlu khawatir, aku akan datang nanti"

"Kau bisa datang bersama Yunho kan? Jaejoong akan tenang jika melihat mantan kekasihnya menghadiri pernikahan ini"

Detik itulah tatapan Kibum berubah datar. Senyumnya hilang, ia justru terkekeh miris. "Ia merestui kalian, tak perlu mencemaskan namja tolol itu" ucapnya sarkastik.

Kalimat yang Kibum lontarkan cukup membuat sepasang kekasih itu terkejut. Tak menyangka Kibum yang biasanya membela Yunho mati-matian sampai berucap seperti itu.

"A-apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kibum menggeleng sebagai respon yang ia berikan pada apa yang Jaejoong tanyakan.

"Yunho hyung sudah bahagia sekarang, dan aku percaya restunya akan selalu kalian dapatkan"

"Yang jelas akan kuberikan undangan ini padanya, kalian tak perlu cemas. Aku pergi dulu hyung, jam makan siangku sudah habis. Annyeong.."

Seperginya Kibum dari kafe itu, Jaejoong mengusap sudut matanya. Entah sejak kapan genangan kristal bening itu ia simpan, sesak yang ia rasakan membuat batinnya kembali bergejolak.

Siwon yang menyadari hal itu bergegas memeluknya. Menamenginya dari keraguan yang tengah namja cantik itu alami.

"Aku orang terjahat yang hidup di dunia ini… Kibum tak akan pernah memaafkanku, kau lihat senyumnya tadi? Bagaimana ia bisa— hukss… Wonnie ah… aku— aku tak pantas melakukan hal ini padanya. Aku tak berhak merebutmu darinya, aku—"

"Ssst… tenangkan dirimu Joongie ya, kau tak merebutku darinya. Inilah jalan yang kita pilih bersama, kumohon jangan kau sesali"

"Siwonnie, aku—"

"Saranghae Jae… kaulah yang kucintai, bukan Kibum atau siapapun juga. Percayalah padaku"

* * *

Kibum berjalan pelan menembus hujan. Langkahnya tak tergesa, sengaja membuat tubuh itu terguyur dinginnya sang sumber kehidupan.

Sesekali ia berhenti, menengadah lurus, menantang gelapnya langit malam.

Hujan…

Malam…

Dan kini ia sendirian…

Tak lagi berada dalam hiruk pikuk keramaian, tak lagi menggunakan topeng yang harus ia pasang dalam melayani setiap pelanggan.

Tepat sekali bukan? Kini ia tak perlu menahannya lagi, ia bisa bebas mengekspresikan perasaannya. Menumpahkan segala keputus-asaan yang ada.

Lewat tiga hari sejak pertemuannya dengan dua lelaki itu, dan esok mereka akan terikat selamanya. Terkait dalam belenggu yang nyata. Meski terjamah, tak akan ada akhir yang bahagia baginya.

Kibum paham…

Dia hanya kurang berusaha. Sulit yang ia rasa membuat segalanya kian rumit.

"Yunho hyung… kau dan cinta bodohmu itu benar-benar…"

Gumamannya tak terselesaikan. Bola matanya terasa perih, terhantam tetes demi tetes hujan yang tak juga berhenti. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan gletser panas yang meluncur jatuh menuruni paras manisnya.

"**Jika cinta itu mati, kau tak perlu ikut mati bersamanya.** Pesan konyolmu itu yang membuatku bertahan sampai saat ini hyung…"

* * *

"Jaejoong hyung?" gumam Kibum tak percaya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu saja, kala ia mendapati sosok Jaejoong yang terduduk letih di dekat pintu apartemennya. Kibum bergegas menghampirinya, menepuk pelan lengan sang hyung. Membuat pijar berlian namja yang tengah terlelap itu perlahan terbuka.

"Kibum-ah…"

"Apa yang Jaejoong hyung lakukan disini?"

Satu pertanyaan langsung tanpa basa-basi itu membuat Jaejoong menunduk. Ragu dengan jawaban yang bahkan tak dapat ia pikirkan. Keputusannya menemui namja manis ini setelah sekian lama, kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, dan ikatan yang Siwon tawarkan padanya.

Kenekatan dengan nol alasan.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, sama sekali tak berani menatap balik sosok manis dihadapannya.

"Masuklah hyung, akan kubuatkan coklat panas untukmu"

Gemericik shower terdengar samar dari balik pintu. Jaejoong tahu betul Kibum tengah sibuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Kini ia ditinggal seorang diri dalam ruangan yang amat ia kenali.

Pandangan matanya menyusuri tiap sudut apartemen mungil ini. Tak ada yang berubah semenjak terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Disana, disalah satu meja, berjajar rapi bingkai foto sang pemilik apartemen. Jaejoong mengamatinya satu persatu, tersenyum kecil kala foto itu turut menunjukkan eksistensinya dalam kehidupan Kibum. Tawa bahagia mereka, senyum tulus tanpa dosa, serta garis takdir yang tak serumit saat ini.

Sampai pada bingkai terakhir, senyum indah itu perlahan pudar.

***

"Hyung memikirkannya?"

Jaejoong terkejut. Menarik jemarinya menjauhi bingkai foto dalam jangkauannya. Ia menoleh tepat dimana Kibum kini berada.

Namja manis itu sibuk mengusap surai kecoklatan miliknya menggunakan handuk kering. Memandang diam Jaejoong yang tampak kikuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jangan memikirkannya lagi…"

"Apa?"

"Jangan memikirkan si pengkhianat itu. Siwon hyung sudah kau dapatkan. Dia begitu mencintaimu, tegakah kau melukainya?"

Diam…

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat. Diantara amuk badai yang terjadi di luar sana, salju beku tiba-tiba saja mengurungnya. Tanpa kata, ia hanya memandang balik namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Maafkan aku…" balasnya singkat. Hanya dua kata yang mampu diucapkannya, dua kata yang mewakili segalanya.

"Untuk apa? Dari awal hyung tak memiliki kesalahan padaku, tak ada yang perlu kumaafkan. Lebih baik hyung pulang. Akan kupesankan taksi untuk—"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Yunho, bisa kau bawa aku menemuinya?" potong Jaejoong pada kalimat tak sempurna Kibum.

"…"

"Sebelum aku menikah, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padanya"

"Katakan padaku, aku janji akan menyampaikan langsung pada Yunho hyung"

Hening…

Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Keduanya hanya saling memandang. Jaejoong tahu, meski Kibum menerima kehadirannya saat ini, tapi tak cukup bagi batinnya yang merana. Namja manis itu, dia tak sedikitpun merubah tatapan matanya. Penuh luka dengan gores derita yang kentara.

Menunduk, sadar betul Jaejoong tak pantas memandang balik sosok itu. Ia hina, rendah, dan tak seharusnya menampakkan muka dihadapannya. Berbagai hal yang terjadi pada sosok itu dua bulan terakhir ini dialah biang keladinya. Merebut nafas yang telah menjadi miliknya, menjadikan hidup namja manis itu tak lagi berbinar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Namun sadarkah Kibum rasa bersalah yang menggelayuti benak Jaejoong saat ini? Terasakah olehnya? Penyesalan yang tak dapat Jaejoong ungkapkan, dan derita yang juga ia rasa?

Tak pantaskah jika Jaejoong meminta satu hal padanya? Harus memohon seperti apa? Menemuinya, menatapnya, dengan menekan kuat harga diri yang ia sendiri yakini tak dimilikinya lagi, dan berakhir seperti ini?

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, menyapu sudut ruangan itu menggunakan ekor matanya. Resah yang menekan diri itu membuat kerasionalan mengambang tak bertuan.

Saat itulah ekor matanya menangkap selembar kertas yang amat ia kenal. Tergeletak manis dibawah meja dengan dasar beberapa buku yang tak diketahuinya. Penasaran, kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan. Tak jauh dari posisinya tadi, hingga kertas mengkilap dengan harum mawar merah telah berada dalam genggamannya.

Manik matanya membulat, terkejut dengan apa yang ditemukannya. Tak mengerti, tapi tak mau berburuk hati. Ia hanya memandang penuh tanya sang pemilik apartemen. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat fokus itu tertuju pada namja manis itu hanyalah kapanikan yang tersirat dalam paras ayunya.

Gemetar, meski hanya beberapa detik Jaejoong tentu menyadarinya.

"Kenapa undangan ini masih ada padamu? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan memberikannya pada Yunho?"

Tak ada jawaban. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Jaejoong mendekati namja manis itu.

"Kau berbohong kan? Kau tak ingin Yunho datang bukan? JAWAB AKU KIM KIBUM!"

"Apa untungnya bagimu hyung? Tak ada bukan? Tak akan ada bedanya ia hadir atau tidak"

"Tentu ada, aku—"

"Memperlihatkan padanya jika kau dan Siwon hyung bahagia? Tak perlu kau lakukanpun, Yunho hyung akan—"

"TIDAK! AKU TAK SEPICIK ITU!"

"LALU APA?! YUNHO HYUNG MENGKHIANATIMU HYUNG, HARUSKAH KUINGATKAN SAKIT HATIMU ITU?!"

Sunyi...

Kibum terengah, kesal dan sesak yang ditahannya tak terbendung lagi. Kepalan tangannya mengeras, menatap bengis sosok cantik itu. Nalarnya hilang beberapa saat. Tak peduli pada apa yang telah dijanjikannya. Emosi yang kini menggenggam kuat jiwa itu.

Telunjuk itu mengarah pada bingkai-bingkai foto yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kim Kibum, mengarahkan jari telunujuknya tepat pada bingkai yang terdapat siluet foto mereka bersama. Tanpa satu sosok, Jung Yunho.

"Kau ingat itu hyung? foto itu diambil beberapa bulan lalu, tepat dihari ulang tahunmu. Apa yang terjadi saat itu? namja chingumu sendiri, dia yang paling kau harapkan kehadirannya, malah melupakanmu begitu saja. Menyibukkan diri berkencan dengan gadis yang tak pernah kau kenal sebelumnya. Kau melupakannya?"

Dingin.

Nada bicara Kibum teramat dingin.

Celah yang Jaejoong coba untuk menutupnya kembali terbuka.

Memori yang ia kubur berhamburan begitu saja.

Merangsek kuat menghujam kepalanya. Berputar ulang tanpa daya yang tak dapat dicegahnya.

Kuat. Keras. Dan tepat sasaran.

Kenangan itu kembali hidup. Asa yang ia punya tak dapat menghalaunya.

Begitu jelas dan kentara. Tak samar sedikitpun.

Bayangan sosok itu. Paras tampannya. Senyum menenangkannya. Serta torehan nyeri yang ia dapatkan. Kebejatan moral yang tergambar jalas tanpa sekat, bersanding dengan pengkhiatanan yang Yunho lakukan.

**(Jaejoong PoV)**

Nyaris akhir Januari beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Merasakan tekstur lembut yang berpadu dengan gairah penuh nafsu. Mendengungkan geraman kesal yang tak dapat kulupakan begitu saja. Serta tatapan tajam yang tersirat dendam membara.

Dia seperti setan.

Demon yang terbebas dari jerat kekang. Menyembul keluar dari sarang.

Menghujam tubuhku tanpa ampun. Mengabaikan rintih kesakitan yang kusuarakan. Menutup mata dari pedih yang kurasa. Melampiaskan kekesalan dengan hukuman yang tak pantas dilakukannya.

Malam itulah, aku dihadapkan pada Jung Yunho yang tak pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Jung Yunho dengan aroma alcohol yang mengoyak kehormatanku, menggerus janji suci yang dahulu sempat ia lontarkan padaku, tak kan menyentuhku sebelum aku benar-benar menyandang marga yang sama dengannya. Namun detik itu, ia membabi buta menodaiku.

Aku tahu, segalanya kian memburuk sejak satu tahun terakhir ini. Tautan suci yang kami genggam erat tercelup dalam kubang kotor penuh kenistaan. Seolah segala kebahagiaan yang terjadi bertahun-tahun sebelumnya hanyalah khayal semata.

Kebohongan asal mulanya, dan berakhir dengan pengkhianatan yang tak berperasaan.

* * *

**TBC!**

It's me, **ZoaChan**. yang akunnya ga bisa dibuka gegara lupa ama pw sendiri *pundung.  
di FF ini yang jadi main cast adalah Kibum eonni *plak. dan Joongie eonnie *plakplak.  
tapi tak bisa dipungkiri Jung Yunho adalah ujung tombak isi cerita #halaaahhh

kritik dan saran saya terima^^  
dan terimakasih banyak untuk **MissChoi, Jung hana cassie, iruma-chan**, **park ji hyun, ichigobumchan, Kim haehae, sha, wonniebummie, kaiazz, RistaMbum, zakurafrezee, Mara997, DewiDestriaPutri, Snowysmiles, thepaendeo** yang sudah meyempatkan diri review di The Real Demon.  
tentang sekuel fic itu akan saya pikirkan lagi. hehehe...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Never Say Good Bye Anymore**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Length : Chapter 2**

**Main Cast : Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong**

**Cast : Kibum, Jaejoong, Yunho, Siwon**

**Pair : YunJae (till the END)**

**Warning : YAOI, gaje, hasil remake, typos. Karena alurnya mundur, perhatikan tanda waktunya yah? Hehee**

Pengorbanan dalam cinta itu indah, seberapapun luka yang didapatkannya. Cinta tak hanya sekedar kata yang cukup kau umbar di luar sana, karena jauh didalamnya, tersimpan makna berjuta kata. Meski terkadang semu, masam, dan tak semanis pertama kali kau mengecapnya, ingatlah satu hal, karena cinta itu tak hanya sekedar bahagia. Cinta, luka, pengorbanan, dan penantian. Ada berbagai hal dapat kau temui saat kau merajutnya.

* * *

( Jaejoong PoV )

Nyaris akhir Januari beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Merasakan tekstur lembut yang berpadu dengan gairah penuh nafsu. Mendengungkan geraman kesal yang tak dapat kulupakan begitu saja. Serta tatapan tajam yang tersirat dendam membara.

Dia seperti setan.

Demon yang terbebas dari jerat kekang. Menyembul keluar dari sarang.

Menghujam tubuhku tanpa ampun. Mengabaikan rintih kesakitan yang kusuarakan. Menutup mata dari pedih yang kurasa. Melampiaskan kekesalan dengan hukuman yang tak pantas dilakukannya.

Malam itulah aku dihadapkan pada Jung Yunho yang tak pernah kukenal sebelumnya. Jung Yunho dengan aroma alcohol yang mengoyak kehormatanku, menggerus janji suci yang dahulu pernah ia lontarkan padaku, tak kan menyentuhku sebelum aku benar-benar menyandang marga yang sama dengannya. Namun detik itu, ia membabi buta menodaiku.

Aku tahu, segalanya kian memburuk sejak enam bulan terakhir ini. Tautan suci yang kami genggam erat tercelup dalam kubang kotor penuh kenistaan. Seolah segala kebahagiaan yang terjadi bertahun-tahun sebelumnya hanyalah khayal semata.

Kebohongan asal mulanya, dan berakhir dengan pengkhianatan yang tak berperasaan.

(End of Jaejoong PoV)

Gelegar Guntur yang mengaum sadis membuat pandangan keduanya terputus. Kilat yang menyambar di luar sana adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat menjadi obek alihan keduanya. Kilau keperakan dengan gores orange kemerahan saling bersusulan. Dibarengi dengan gaung nyaring yang saling bersahutan.

Tetes kehidupan kembali menebah perut bumi. Menghantarkan percikan yang bertabrakan dan siap berperang.

Keheningan menenggelamkan keduanya dalam batas memori pahit yang terkunci dalam hati. Gemeretak pepohonan yang tersapu kuatnya sang bayu seolah menebar kunci pasti terbukanya garis tangis kedua sosok ini.

**( Flashback )**

Tertatih...

Jaejoong terseok menyusuri lorong apartemen mungil yang selama ini ia tinggali bersama kekasihnya. Ngilu tubuhnya membuat cara berjalan namja cantik itu tak sesempurna biasanya. Hanya satu tujuan Jaejoong, kamar mandi.

Meremas dadanya keras, saat dingin air membasahi tubuh berpeluhnya. Kini ia kotor. Dia bukan Kim Jaejoong yang sama seperti beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Menyesal?

Tidak!

Jaejoong tak pernah menyesalinya. Meski kenyataannya ia dipaksa. Digauli tanpa ikatan suci. Hanya tautan abstrak yang kian hari ia jalani. Satu-satunya hal yang mengikat kebersaman dua insan ini.

Dia tidak tidur.

Sejak peristiwa yang dialaminya semalam, ia memilih untuk terjaga. Menatap kosong sosok tampan dihadapannya. Memandangnya tanpa tahu harus memikirkan apa. Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu, amat tak mengerti.

Perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Yunho belakangan ini. Sikap kerasnya, dan ketidak pedulian namja tampan itu padanya. Hubungan keduanya yang telah memasuki tahun ketiga seolah karang ditelan lautan. Tak ada kejelasan kenapa dan mengapa. Seolah Jaejoong dihadapkan pada sosok baru yang tak berganti raga.

Padahal ia masih Yunho yang sama, Yunho yang tetap namja chingunya.

"Nggh…"

Yunho menggeliat masih dengan kelopak mata terpejam. Merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang kebas di beberapa bagian. Seberkas cahaya sang surya jatuh tepat mengenai paras tampannya.

Saat kembar onyx itu tak lagi tenggelam dalam iris kelamnya, satu titik pertama yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya hanyalah sosok cantik yang duduk jauh disudut sofa. Memandanginya tanpa kilau yang sering ia jumpai.

Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap terkejut saat selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuh polos itu kini hanya menutupi setengah dari tubuh kekarnya. Satu pukulan kuat menghantam ingatannya, kala moment gila yang ia lakukan semalam kembali berputar ulang dalam kepalanya.

Lagi, ia memandang Jaejoong.

Dengan mata sendunya dan dibarengi helaan nafas panjang, Yunho menyambar celana pendek yang tercecer di dekat ranjang. Memakainya cepat, dan berjalan menghampiri sosok cantik itu. Memandangnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya menyelami paras pucat Jaejoong. Dan berbalik meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Namja cantik itu mendesah kecewa, tetes bening yang ia tahan sejak keduanya berpandangan merembes melalui sela-sela bulu matanya.

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi pada namja tampan itu?

Tatapan yang tak Jaejoong mengerti, tatapan yang selalu Yunho berikan padanya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Tatapan penuh perasaan, namun menyimpan sesuatu yang sampai saat ini tak Jaejoong pahami.

* * *

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali, perlu kubelikan sesuatu untukmu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng malas, menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mau menatap sosok tampan yang begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Apa Yunho melakukan sesuatu padamu? Semarah apa dia semalam?"

Lagi, Jaejoong tak bersuara. Enggan menanggapi pembicaraan ini.

Seolah menyadari tak ada niatan yang mendasari sosok cantik itu menjawab segala macam pertanyaannya, Choi Siwon, salah satu sahabat dekat Jaejoong hanya memandangnya prihatin.

"Maafkan aku ne? semua ini salahku, jika aku tak mengajakmu jalan-jalan sampai larut malam, Yunho tak kan semarah itu"

Hnn…

Tak sadarkah pria itu bahwa kalimat yang ia ucapkan cukup melukai batin seseorang? Seperti apa Kibum mengontrol detak jantungnya saat ini? Meski ekspresi paras manis itu tak menunjukkan perubahan sedikitpun, tak pahamkah Siwon luka sayatan yang Kibum terima tepat di ulu hatinya?

Mencoba meredam emosi, Kibum menegak habis cola yang dipesannya. Minggu hangat yang seharusnya menjadi saat kencan termanis tak dirasakannya. Namja chingunya justru sibuk meladeni sahabat dekatnya.

"Yunho sungguh tak datang, padahal aku ingin menjelaskan kesalah fahaman semalam"

"Tak perlu melakukannya. Dia tak peduli lagi padaku, kurasa saat inipun ia sibuk menemani gadis-gadis yang menggilainya"

Kekehan miris itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungil Jaejoong. Mengaduk jus mangga pesanannya tanpa minat.

"Kau sudah bertanya padanya? Apa pembelaannya?"

Hening…

Siwon masih setia menunggu jawaban Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada, dia tak pernah menanggapiku. Dan aku juga tak mau membahasnya lagi"

"Ck! Lama-lama aku tak tahan melihat sikapnya"

"Yunho hyung pasti memiliki alasan. Jika memang ia tak mau mengatakan apa itu, tak bisakah Jaejoong hyung percaya saja padanya?"

Kibum bersuara, tak tahan sosok yang tak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya itu dicela begitu saja.

"Kau selalu membelanya Bummie-ah…"

Satu gumaman singkat dari sang namja chingu hanya membuahkan keheningan. Kibum yang semula memandang Jaejoong terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Ia hanya menghela nafas, begitu terbiasa jika sosok tampan ini menggumamkan kalimat seperti itu.

* * *

Liuk lilin mungil yang berpendar cerah dengan warna orange kekuningan itu menari dengan indah. Remang yang tercipta darinya seakan memutus segala harapan yang ada. Mengubur mimpi indah yang harusnya ia terima. Menunjukkan kenyataan pahit yang telah lama ia rasa.

Tart manis dengan topping beberapa potongan strawberry merah itu tak menggugah selera. Gula yang tersimpan di dalamnya tak sedikitpun mengurangi kepahitan dalam hatinya.

Enggan meniup liuk cantik itu, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Bahkan saat tepukan lembut mendarat manis di bahunya, ia hanya mengabaikannya. Bisikan dari satu dongsaeng kesayangannya juga tak diindahkannya.

Make a wish?

Untuk apa?

Itu tak kan membantunya bukan?

"Jae-ya… cepat tiup lilinnya, kita sudah menunggu dua jam. Kurasa Yun—"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Kibum yang mendengar geraman samar itu hanya memandang miris Jaejoong, detik berikutnya tatapan matanya terpusat pada pintu utama. Berharap sosok itu muncul dari sana, menebar senyum canggung sebagai ucapan permintaan maafnya.

But…

Pintu itu tak pernah terbuka.

Kibum mengerti, paham betul pada perih yang Jaejoong alami.

Angan seakan membawa sosok cantik itu dalam mimpi yang nyaris nyata. Dan saat dinding tebal dalam hati itu tak lagi kuat menahan luka, yang Kibum saksikan hanya tawa penuh derita. Tawa palsu terbalut derai pilu.

"Jae-ya…"

Satu sudut dalam hati Kibum turut terluka. Kala lengan kekar yang seharusnya hanya menjadi miliknya kini merengkuh sosok rapuh itu. Menenangkan dengan dekapan hangatnya. Kibum tersenyum, membuang pandangannya begitu saja. Meski Choi Siwon adalah kekasihnya, Kibum sadar ada batas tertentu yang menghalangi namja manis itu mengeratkan tali kekangnya. Dari awal ia tahu, jalinan kasih yang ia jalani seakan fana.

"Aku mau pulang…" cicitan lirih dengan remasan kuat di dada kiri itu terdengar menyakitkan. Nafas Jaejoong yang tersengal menciptakan gurat khawatir kedua sosok lainnya.

"Jae…"

"Ugh!"

"Apa kau membawa obatmu? Kau taruh dimana?"

"Pulang… aku mau pulang…"

Diam, Siwon meremas lembut bahu namja cantik itu.

"Kuantar ne?" tawarnya penuh perhatian.

Manik bulat dengan kilau cantik yang kini pudar itu menatap cemas sang sipit sendu. Seakan mengerti, Kibum hanya mengangguk setuju. Tersenyum masam, dengan sayatan luka yang kian mendalam.

Tak tega, tak ingin hyung yang disayanginya semakin terluka.

* * *

Malam Seoul yang beku, bukan karena salju, bukan pula karena hembusan sang bayu. Tersentak dari lamunan kala motor yang ia naiki terhenti di pinggir jalan. Tempat yang tak pernah dikunjunginya. Meski tak asing, ia tak pernah menjejak bumi tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Memandang penuh tanya punggung lebar yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Dan saat sosok tampan itu mengenyahkan helm yang membungkus kepalanya, senyum hangat ia terima.

"Apa sekarang jauh lebih baik?"

Satu pertanyaan singkat yang Siwon lontarkan hanya dibalas anggukan Jaejoong.

"Kubilang aku mau pulang~" rengeknya polos, hingga membuahkan senyum tulus namja tampan ini.

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu, aku tak mau kau pulang dengan wajah seperti itu"

Lagi, Jaejoong hanya memandang tak mengerti.

"Kembang gula, permen kapas, yah… apapun yang kau sukai, kita bisa mencarinya disekitar sini. Kajja!"

Genggaman hangat yang menyelubungi jemari mungil itu membuahkan seulas senyum tulus. Tarikan yang membuat Jaejoong menapak tiap langkah seakan menggerus sakit hatinya. Jauh di dalam sana, tepat di hatinya, ia amat bersyukur memiliki Siwon di sampingnya. Satu sosok selain Kim Kibum yang amat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan namja cantik itu.

Hingar bingar dari kerlip jejaran lampu deretan pertokoan menjadi saksi bisu tautan tak berdasar itu. Keduanya terseret arus waktu, melupakan status jelas yang kini tampak semu. Tatapan mata yang tak pernah berubah sejak paras elok itu tertangkap dalam indra penglihatannya, menjadikan satu alasan kuat getar dalam hati Siwon tak dapat melupakannya begitu saja.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatapku seperti itu?" kekehan geli Jaejoong mengantarkan namja tampan satu itu kembali dari mimpi.

Siwon turut menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosa, menepuk-nepuk surai kecoklatan namja cantik itu. kekhawatirannya lenyap begitu saja kala binar cantik yang mempesona matanya kembali ia terima.

Namun saat ia menoleh, satu titik membuka lebar mata elangnya.

Genggaman tangannya yang membelit jemari sosok cantik itu mengerat seketika. Air mukanya mengeras. Membuatnya tampak menakutkan dalam sekejab.

Jaejoong yang tak mengerti hanya mengikuti arah pandang sang penebar harum kematian. Dan apa yang ia lihat sontak menohok ulu hatinya. Mencabik organ penting itu dengan pisau berkarat.

Menabur garam dalam luka. Mengoyak nyeri itu membabi buta.

Seakan tersiram air raksa, perih itu semakin menjalari hatinya.

Di sana, di depan matanya, Jung Yunho sibuk melumat garis merah seorang yeojya. Seolah semua yang berada di sekitarnya hanyalah sekumpulan manusia buta.

Tetes kesedihan Jaejoong kembali menghantam bumi. Diantara dingin dalam hati, panas yang dirasanya semakin mendominasi. Meski ia tahu kelakukan Yunho belakangan ini, baru kali inilah ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Jangan…" hanya mampu begumam lirih, kala kaki jenjang pemuda tampan yang berdiri disampingnya nyaris menghampiri sang objek bidikan mata.

"Lepaskan aku Kim Jaejoong! biar kuhancurkan tulang-tulangnya!" gemeretak deretan gigi rapi Siwon cukup menjadikan bukti kesungguhan omongannya.

Lagi, Jaejoong menggeleng tak setuju.

Menatap penuh harap pria tampan itu. Tak mau terlibat keributan di tengah keramaian seperti itu.

"Bawa aku pergi Wonnie… bawa aku pergi dari sini…"

**( End of Flasback )**

Dalam satu kedipan mata, jiwa yang melayang jauh sampai batas angan itu kembali pulang.

Termenung sejenak mengingat kembali satu dari tumpukan memori pahit yang mengganjal hati. Tak satupun dari dua sosok itu yang mau meneteskan air mata. Meski merah nyata tampak di tiap bola matanya.

Menekan kuat emosi agar kembali tertata rapi.

Hanya bising Guntur yang menjadikan melodi pengantar tiap detik dalam malam itu, mengikis kesuNyian yang membelenggu dalam kalbu.

"Apa kau lupa Kibum-ah… aku juga mengkhianatinya. Aku bahkan mengkhianati kalian berdua…"

Jerit pilu Zeus kembali mengaung. Bersamaan dengan bola mata sipit Kibum yang semakin menyendu.

Tak saling menatap, seolah terdapat sekat tak nyata di hadapan keduanya.

Menunduk, Kibum meremas handuk basah yang tadi dipakainya. Enggan mengangkat wajahnya, meski rasa bersalah itu tak sepatutnya hidup dalam dada.

Dia yang dikhianati, dia yang tersakiti, dan dia pula yang tersingkir. Terbuang dengan alasan pasti. Terbilang menyedihkan, daripada apa yang kerap disebut orang menyakitkan.

Kala helai daun basah menghantam lembut kulit bumi ini, satu moment yang terjadi pada musim semi beberapa bulan lalu kembali merajai waktu.

**( Flashback )**

Saat azalea telah bermekaran, saat gunung Hallasan menunjukkan keindahan, dan saat setiap pasangan saling menggenggam tangan. Saat dimana kita dapat berbagi suka cita. Menebar cinta dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Mianheyo… aku jadi mengganggu kencan kalian"

Kim Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang Kibum dengan bibir mengerucut lengkap dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, jangan seperti itu" satu senyum tulus Kibum berikan. Menggenggam jemari sang hyung yang tak juga terlepas kaitannya. "Aku senang melihat Jae hyung bisa tersenyum lagi seperti ini, berbagi hal yang menyenangkan dengan teman tak salah bukan?"

Bahkan saat kalimat terakhir itu Kibum tambahkan, tak sedetikpun senyum tulus itu ia hilangkan. Tiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya tak perlu kau ragukan lagi kebenarannya.

Telah lewat satu bulan sejak kejadian itu, malam dimana harapan hyung tersayangnya terputus begitu saja. Dilupakan saat hari ulang tahunmu itu menyakitkan bukan? Apalagi jika itu oleh namja chingu yang sangat kau cintai. Membayangkannya saja membuat batin Kibum turut terluka.

Dan jika hanya berbagi waktu bertiga semacam ini bukanlah masalah bagi namja manis itu.

Meski kenyataannya Kibum tak tahu, satu hal menyakitkan tersembunyi rapi dibalik senyum Jaejoong kala itu.

* * *

TBC!

ini FF hasil remake, jadi endingnya sudah ada. Miaaaaaaaaan banget buat yang minta chara tambahan macam Hae dan Kyu *bow

Terimakasih banyak buat readers yang sudi mereview FF abal ini. Yunho akan muncul di part depan ^^ dan buat Old Oak Tree, saya tak bisa menjanjikan sekuel *deepbow

Jeongmal gomawo buat **DewiDestriaPutri, Meirah1111, yukishima7, MissChoi, namikaze, KishiZhera, wonniebummie, Hae, Nara-chan, tiara2112, lovesibum, dan juga silent readers.**

Saya janji akan membalas review kalian di part selanjutnya, sampai jumpaaa^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Never Say Good Bye Anymore**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Length : Chapter 3  
**

**Main Cast : Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong**

**Cast : Kibum, Jaejoong, Yunho, Siwon**

**Pair : YunJae (till the END)**

**Warning : YAOI, gaje, hasil remake, typos. Karena alurnya mundur, perhatikan tanda waktunya yah? Hehee**

Pengorbanan dalam cinta itu indah, seberapapun luka yang didapatkannya. Cinta tak hanya sekedar kata yang cukup kau umbar di luar sana, karena jauh didalamnya, tersimpan makna berjuta kata. Meski terkadang semu, masam, dan tak semanis pertama kali kau mengecapnya, ingatlah satu hal, karena cinta itu tak hanya sekedar bahagia. Cinta, luka, pengorbanan, dan penantian. Ada berbagai hal dapat kau temui saat kau merajutnya.

* * *

**( Flashback )**

Saat azalea telah bermekaran, saat gunung Hallasan menunjukkan keindahan, dan saat setiap pasangan saling menggenggam tangan. Saat dimana kita dapat berbagi suka cita, menebar cinta dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga.

"Mianhaeyo… aku jadi mengganggu kencan kalian"

Kim Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang Kibum dengan bibir mengerucut lengkap dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, jangan seperti itu" satu senyum tulus Kibum berikan. Menggenggam jemari sang hyung yang tak juga terlepas kaitannya. "Aku senang melihat Jae hyung bisa tersenyum lagi seperti ini, berbagi hal yang menyenangkan dengan teman tak salah bukan?"

Bahkan saat kalimat terakhir itu Kibum tambahkan, tak sedetikpun senyum tulus itu ia hilangkan. Tiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya tak perlu kau ragukan lagi kebenarannya.

Telah lewat sau bulan sejak kejadian itu, malam dimana harapan hyung tersayangnya terputus begitu saja. Dilupakan saat hari ulang tahunmu itu menyakitkan bukan? Apalagi jika itu oleh namja chingu yang sangat kau cintai. Membayangkannya saja membuat batin Jaejin turut terluka.

Dan jika hanya berbagi waktu bertiga semacam ini bukanlah masalah bagi namja manis itu.

Meski kenyataannya Kibum tak tahu, satu hal menyakitkan tersembunyi rapi dibalik senyum Jaejoong kala itu.

* * *

Senja menelan dunia. Mega merah membentang panjang. Derit jendela kayu yang tersapu dawai bayu musim semi itu bak gesekan biola sang maestro. Menghantarkan senandung merdu yang menyejukkan kalbu.

Sekejap, kelopak mata sipit itu terpejam samar, menikmati harum musim semi yang datang sejak awal bulan ini.

"Bisakah kau menghentikannya hyung?"

Masih menikmati cerahnya cakrawala, Kim Kibum bertanya tanpa menatap sosok dibelakangnya. "Berhenti menyakiti Jaejoong hyung, dan kembali menjadi Yunho hyung yang dulu…" tambahnya lagi, kali ini ia menoleh. Memandang paras tampan namja yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Harus berapa kali kujelaskan padamu, Bummi-ah..."

"Jae hyung terluka! Daripada memusingkan apa yang hyung lakukan saat ini, bukankah lebih baik Yunho hyung menjaganya seperti dulu? Menemaninya, dan membuatnya bahagia?"

Namja tampan itu, Jung Yunho, saat mendengar nada bicara Kibum yang mendadak naik satu oktaf hanya melengkungkan senyum tipis.

"Bukankah ada kau yang akan menghapus air matanya?"

"Aku lelah hyung… aku lelah melihat kalian seperti itu. Berhentilah bermain-main dengan yeojya yang bahkan hanya menginginkan tubuhmu! Kumpulkan uang dengan jalan yang benar, kembalilah ke kedai kopi"

"Mana bisa… berapa gajiku disana? Meskipun kau menganggapku murahan, aku tak kan berhenti. Hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan, sampai hari itu tiba… tolong kau jaga dia"

"Pernahkah kau berpikir hyung? Saat uang itu terkumpul, dan dia siap menjalani pengobatannya, kau masih harus menunggu pendonor yang rela menyerahkan organ dalamnya. Itu akan memakan waktu lama hyung, karena itulah… kita kumpulkan uang bersama, sampai saat itu tiba—"

"Bisakah kau tak membahasnya? kau menjatuhkan harapanku. Aku mohon padamu Kibummie, jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi"

Saat kedua mata itu bertemu, Kibum tahu ia tak kan dapat menolak. Tatapan sarat akan permohonan, selalu meluluhkannya hanya dengan sekali pandang.

Bibir mungilnya yang hendak melontarkan berbagai macam protes seakan terjahit paku besi. Tak dapat terbuka, mencekat suara tepat di ujung lidahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Mendengus jengah, itulah yang Kibum lakukan jika Yunho mengulangi kalimat yang sama setiap harinya.

"Dia kerap mengeluh pusing, selebihnya kurasa ia baik-baik saja"

"Baguslah…"

"Hyung mau pulang?"

"Hmm…"

Kibum hanya memandang miris punggung lebar pria itu. Namja tampan yang hanya terpaut usia satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia mulai mengenalnya saat keduanya sama-sama bekerja di kedai kopi 2 tahun lalu, meski kini Yunho memilih untuk keluar dan menjalani pekerjaan yang tampak rendah di mata sebagian banyak orang. Menemani yeojya yang jengah dengan kesehariannya.

Yang Kibum tahu, Yunho tak pernah menjual tubuhnya seperti yang apa yang penikmat candu fana itu harapkan. Namja tampan itu hanya menemani mereka, mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, dan sesekali memberikan service lebih. Tak lebih dari sekedar berciuman. Dengan tambahan uang yang akan didapatkan, apapun akan dia lakukan.

Seolah terkejar putaran waktu, detik yang ia miliki amat berharga. Uang yang disimpannya menjadi titik terpenting yang akan menyelamatkan pujaan hatinya.

Miris…

Apa yang membuat Kibum memandangnya seperti itu?

Hanya ketakutanlah jawabnya.

Jika apa yang Yunho dapatkan tak sesuai dengan harapan, apa yang akan namja tampan itu lakukan?

* * *

Gores senja membuka lebar matanya. Dalam diam ia terpaku, menatap bisu apa yang kini menutup nurani itu. Jejak cinta yang mengendur itu seakan binasa, membuatnya sadar langkah kakinya terlampau jauh untuk dijangkau.

Batinnya memaksa untuk tetap melangkah maju, mengabaikan tusukan belati yang tepat menancap di ulu hati.

"Jangan melakukan hal menjijikkan itu di koridor seperti ini, kalian menghalangi jalanku…"

Kalimat pedas yang Yunho lontarkan memutus paksa lumatan yang tampak dalam indera penglihatannya.

Dua sosok dihadapannya hanya membulatkan mata. Terkejut pada kemunculan tak biasa namja tampan satu itu. Di jam seperti ini? Bukankah Yunho selalu pulang tengah malam? Hnn... Terlampau larut dalam nafsu huh? Sampai hawa nyata keberadaan seseorang tak dirasanya?

Seolah tak terjadi sesuatu, Yunho melewati keduanya begitu saja. Membuka lebar pintu apartemen yang belum sempat Jaejoong buka.

Dengan langkah gemetar Jaenoong mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi. Meninggalkan Siwon yang setia terpaku di ujung pintu.

"Aku tak membutuhkan alasanmu, itu tak akan ada artinya bagiku"

Masih membelakangi sosok cantik itu, Yunho berucap lirih. Bola mata sendunya ia paksa tetap terbuka. Satu kedipan mata saja, tetes bening kesedihan akan menghancurkan topeng palsu yang belakangan ini setia dipakainya.

"Yunnie—"

"BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU, JALANG!"

BRUAKK!

Yunho terhempas menghantam dinding saat satu pukulan kuat Siwon menghantam rahang tegasnya.

"KAU TAK PANTAS MENYEBUTNYA SEPERTI ITU! Dari awal kau yang membuangnya. Kau tak peduli lagi padanya. Kau sibuk mengencani gadis murahan yang terjerat rayuanmu itu. APA GUNANYA MENGEMIS CINTA DARIMU, JIKA CINTA LAIN TELAH MENANTINYA?!

Membuang ludah, Yunho menyeka darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "Apa kau lebih baik dariku? Mengencani kekasih temanmu sendiri, membuang begitu saja Kim Kibum yang teramat mencintaimu"

Hening…

Saat satu kenyataan itu Yunho sebutkan, geraman kesal Siwon tertelan kembali dalam tenggorokan.

"Dan kau Kim Jaejoong-ssi, kita berpisah disini. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang akan merawatmu setelah aku membuangmu"

"KAU—"

"Hentikan Wonnie… Jangan berkelahi lagi…"

Yunho meringis sakit, kala lengan ramping Jaejoong melingkar erat di pinggang Siwon, mencegah namja gempal itu kembali memukulinya. Berdalih dengan memegang bekas hantaman kepalan tangan pria itu, Yunho tak mau luka hati yang dirasanya Jaejoong ketahui begitu saja.

Semilir angin musim semi yang menerobos fentilasi udara menciptakan hawa tersendiri. Poros sang waktu seakan membelenggu dua sosok itu. Jung Yunho mamandang paras cantik itu sedalam hitamnya lautan. Jerit cintanya yang tak pernah pudar setitik jua tak dapat ia sampaikan hanya dengan kata. Seakan ada yang tercabut dari dasar jiwanya, sakit yang ia rasa tak akan pernah sanggup diungkapkannya.

Pengorbanan Yunho seolah fatamorgana yang tak pernah ada. Berkabut dan akan hilang dalam sekejap mata.

* * *

Gelap malam menjadi saksi bisu jerit pilu batin itu. Berdiri sendiri di ambang pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi, memandang kagum bulat kemerahan yang jauh di atas langit malam. Angin musim semi yang berhembus seolah menimpali segala macam racauan dalam hati. Cinta sederhana yang ia beri tertelan gemuruh debu yang menggunung tinggi.

Yunho hanya tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini, secepat ini, dan semudah ini.

Kini yang dapat ia lakukan hanya tertawa dalam duka. Melapangkan dada, asal sosok yang dicintainya bahagia.

Saat langkah kakinya meninggalkan rumah sakit terkemuka itu, satu keputusan besar telah digenggamnya.

* * *

Ketukan bertubi-tubi itu membangunkan Kibum dari tidur lelapnya. Dengan langkah gontai ia berlalu membukakan pintu utama itu. Sesekali namja manis ini menguap, menahan kantuk yang tak lelah menghampiri.

Ekor matanya yang melirik jam dinding membuatnya bergumam dalam hati, pukul tiga dini hari, siapa tamu yang mengunjunginya di pagi buta semacam ini?

Kala pintu itu terbuka, hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah Yunho dengan wajah tergores luka. Penampilan yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Khawatir, Kibum hendak bersuara, namun satu hentakan lembut bak kepakan sayap sang malaikat memutus kalimatnya begitu saja.

Berada dalam naungan kekar Yunho, tanpa jarak, kian membuat batinnya menerka-nerka.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau rela melepas Siwon?"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya, kala detak dalam dada namja mungil yang terlalu sering tersakiti itu menghantam balik kepingan hati yang tersembunyi dibalik kemeja lusuhnya.

Bak terhempas dari tepi jurang, dan tertimbun longsor bebatuan, Kim Kibum hanya membatu dalam mati suri yang mendadak menghampiri.

Tak mengerti, apa maksud dari ucapan hyung yang amat ia hormati ini.

"A-apa maksudmu hyung?"

* * *

Bibir mungil sepucat sakura tua itu terkatup rapat. Tatapan matanya yang sayu cukup membuat mata kelam itu menatapnya sendu. Sejak Yunho menjelaskan segalanya, mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya, dan meminta sesuatu yang konyol baginya, hanya tanggapan kosonglah yang didapatkannya.

Kim Kibum tak bergeming. Tetap memeluk lututnya tanpa respon berarti.

"Bummie…"

Bergumam lirih, dengan lengan terulur hendak mengusap kepala sang namja manis yang telah Yunho anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri.

Hingga satu gerakan tangan Kibum menepis niat baik pria tampan itu.

"Bukankah sudah sering kuingatkan… inilah yang kutakutkan. Apa yang hyung rencanakan tak sesuai dengan apa yang hyung harapkan. Dan kini, setelah segalanya berakhir seperti ini… apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

Pandangan mata itu tak berubah. Kibum berucap seakan bukan dari dirinyalah kalimat penuh keputus asaan itu terlontar.

"Kalian sama saja. Egois dan tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku"

"Kibum ah…"

"Aku memang tak berarti bagi kalian. Keberadaanku hanyalah semu, aku hanyalah bayangan yang tak tampak, dan pantas dipijak"

Jantung Yunho mencelos melihat sosok manis itu merendahkan dirinya sendiri. "Mianhaeyo…"

Tak tahu harus melantunkan kalimat pantas seperti apa, Yunho sungguh kehilangan kata-kata.

"Melihat Siwon hyung teramat peduli pada orang lain sesungguhnya sangat menyiksaku. Dan kini, Yunho hyung ingin aku merelakan namja yang kucintai untuk kekasih hyung sendiri. Bagaimana aku harus menyebutmu hyung? Bodoh… atau… teramat bodoh?"

Hening…

Yunho tak menyahut. Membiarkan kegamangan isi kepala namja manis itu mencari jawabannya sendiri.

"Apa yang sesungguhnya hyung rencanakan? Bukankah mudah menjelaskan segalanya? Kelakuan hyung belakangan ini, kurasa Jaejoong hyung akan menerima alasan itu"

Saat pandangan Kibum terarah padanya, Yunho justru beranjak pergi. Melangkah pelan menuju ranjang Kibum yang tersimpan di satu ruangan lain.

Menghela nafas, Kibum menempatkan kepalanya pada dua lututnya.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti ini…"

Yunho bersuara. Berdiri tepat dibelakang sofa yang Kibum duduki. Menempatkan selimut tebal membelit tubuh kurus sang dongsaeng. Meremas bahunya lembut, seolah mencari titik ketenangan tersendiri.

"Aku tak ingin melepasnya hyung, aku mencintai Siwon hyung. Sangat mencintainya…"

"Perlukah kujual satu ginjalku yang tersisa untuk membayarmu, Kibummie?"

Bak kilat blitz yang menyambar, secepat itulah arah pandang Kibum berubah. Menengok pria yang tak beranjak dari belakang tubuhnya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Yang tersisa?" gumamnya penuh tanya. "Jelaskan padaku hyung!"

Menghela nafas, Yunho mencondongkan tubuh tegapnya, membisikkan beberapa kalimat pada indera pendengaran namja manis itu. Dan reaksi yang didapatkan setelahnya telah ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"KAU GILA HYUNG! KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA!" sentak Kibum dengan amarah meluap. Berdiri menghadap Yunho, menyemburkan pernyataan protesnya begitu saja.

Hal yang tak pernah Kibum lakukan sebelumnya. Rasa hormat pada hyung kesayangannya itu seolah sirna. Makian kotor seakan hal yang biasa terucap dari bibirnya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Menatap serius sang dongsaeng, manik onyx sekelam bebatuan dalam sungai dangkal kebanggaannya cukup membuktikan seberapa serius omongannya.

Seolah akar yang terus menancap, tikaman belati berkarat yang terhunus tepat dalam rongga dada itu semakin menyayat. Kibum hanya menggeleng lemah, menatap kosong sosok dihadapannya. Pias parasnya kian memucat, kala Yunho tak menarik kembali apa yang telah diucapkannya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, isak tangis itu kembali terdengar.

Lirih…

Yunho turut berkaca-kaca. Memandang pilu namja manis itu.

"A-AKAN KUKATAKAN PADA JAEJOONG HYUNG!"

Greeep!

Tubuh kurus Kibum tertarik mundur kala kaki jenjang miliknya nyaris menghentak ubin kayu lantai itu. Rengkuhan hangat Yunho kembali membelenggu raganya. Mengantarkan namja manis itu pada kasih yang tak sanggup ia lupa.

"Kumohon Kibummie… hanya kau yang kumiliki saat ini. Dukung aku… dan katakan padaku kau tak akan membuka mulutmu"

"LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG! LEPASKAN AKUUUU!"

Seolah tak mendengar apa yang Yunho katakan, Kibum meronta keras dalam rengkuhan hangat itu. Mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh darinya, meski usahanya hanya sia-sia belaka. Yunho bersikeras menahan namja manis itu tetap dalam dekapnya. Menghapus jarak tanpa peduli sandaran sofa yang menghalangi. Pada akhirnya hanya getar tajam berselimut laralah yang dapat Kibum lakukan. Tersedu dengan pekik kencang yang memecah pagi muda.

Keduanya larut dalam dekap penuh derita, dengan keempat kelopak mata yang terpejam erat tak hentinya melelehkan bulir permata. Tak sanggup menahan luka yang kian menganga dalam jiwa, melebur segala beban yang menggenjet hidup keduanya dalam tangis penuh makna.

* * *

Selimut cinta tak lagi menaungi keduanya. Getir yang dirasa melampaui manis yang telah direguknya. Tautan semu yang mati-matian Kibum pertahankan berhambur tak tersisa. Meninggalkan sekelumit kisah yang terbawa terbang kepak sayap sang gagak hitam. Meski cerahnya sang surya mengawali hidupnya pagi ini, gelap dalam hati hanyalah membawanya pada neraka dunia.

Dan saat keputusan pahit kembali didapatinya, yang namja manis itu dapat lakukan hanyalah menyalahkan segala asa dan harapan yang selama ini menguatkan batinnya.

Tak berguna… jika pada akhirnya manis yang diinginkannya tak sekalipun menghampirinya.

"Hyung…"

Satu panggilan lirih Kibum mengawali pembicaraan di sudut kafe itu.

"Sekalipun… pernahkah kau mencemaskanku?"

Choi Siwon, namja tampan yang saat ini tengah berada di hadapannya hanya menundukkan kepala. Enggan menatap namja manis dengan mata menggebi merah itu.

"Apakah itu artinya kau tak pernah mengkhawatirkanku hyung?"

Kibum membuang pandangannya begitu saja. Sesak yang menghimpit rongga dada sempit itu menghambat darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya.

"Bukan seperti itu Kibummie. Aku hanya… terlalu menyukainya"

"Sejak kapan kalian bersama?"

"Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu… saat aku mengantar Jaejoong pulang ketika Yunho tak datang diperayaan ulang tahunnya"

Bulir-bulir kesedihan yang sedari tadi Kibum tahan kembali menjejaki kulit wajahnya. Tak menanggapi secuil kisah yang Siwon bagi. Memilih memandang jalanan yang tak lagi lengang. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada sekat kaca yang berbatasan dengan kerasnya kehidupan di luar sana.

Mendesah panjang, hingga bekas terpaan udara yang berhembus dari mungil plump pucat itu berbekas di kaca.

Samar…

Dan akan hilang dalam kedipan mata.

"Aku akan melepasmu hyung…"

"Apa…?"

"Dari awal hyung tak pernah menganggapku ada. Disini, di dalam hatimu, hanya ada Kim Jaejoong. Tak ada satupun tempat bagi Kim Kibum. Aku hanyalah pijakanmu. Dan perlu hyung tahu, aku tak sekokoh seperti yang hyung bayangkan. Aku terluka, tapi aku selalu menahannya. Berharap lara itu akan terganti dengan akhir yang bahagia. Meski kini aku tahu itu hanya khayal semata. Sekarang aku mengerti, mencintaimu saja tak kan membuatku bahagia. Aku merelakanmu hyung… kejar cintamu dan jangan pedulikan aku"

"Bummie—"

"Sampaikan salamku pada Jaejoong hyung, jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi lain waktu. Annyeong…"

Musim semi kali ini satu langkah telah mengantarnya dalam kedewasaan yang tak terkira. Merelakan apa yang sesungguhnya masih sangat diinginkannya menjadikan sosok manis itu jauh lebih bersahaja.

Sengat matahari tak berarti membuatnya patut di kasihani.

Ia yang menginginkan ini. Terpapar cahaya sang mentari yang dengan hangatnya menyelimuti bumi. Menjadikan sosoknya hidup sampai detik ini.

Kibum tersenyum… tak lagi miris, hanya lengkung penuh ketulusan yang ia perlihatkan. Menghapus sisa kerapuhan yang tertinggal di sudut matanya. Ia telah berjanji, tak kan menjadi sosok yang lemah lagi.

Meski ia hanya sekuntum dandelion yang tampak tak berharga, ada satu orang yang mengakui kelebihannya, satu orang yang menyanyanginya, satu orang yang menganggap keberadaannya teramat penting untuk diabaikan. Satu orang yang juga akan meninggalkan kenangan mendalam baginya.

**( End of Flashback )**

Gempita malam kian mencekam. Sambaran halilintar mengantarkan sang malam dalam masa penuaan. Gaduh sang sumber kehidupan tak berhenti berperang. Membasahi apa yang tak terlindungi, menenggelamkan kerikil bebatuan dalam kubang kegelapan.

Hewan malam meringkuk takut. Bersembunyi dari ganasnya amuk sang penguasa jagad raya. Tak ubahnya anak ayam yang membutuhkan perlindungan, tubuh rapuh keduanyapun mengharapkan kehangatan.

Meski nyatanya tak satupun dari mereka yang rela melangkahkan kaki.

Tetap berdiri dalam posisi yang sama seperti sedia kala.

Hingga debam yang menghempas satu dari dua tubuh itu menghancurkan segala kearogansian yang terjamah waktu.

"J-Jaejoong hyuuung!"

* * *

TBC!

sekali lagi saya katakan, alurnya mundur. Jadi seperti inilah plotnya ^^

**HarunoZuka** : Bummie dengan peran utama memang harus bernasib malang *plakplak. Saya jarang bikin FF angst, tapi sekalinya bikin, ga mau tanggung-tanggung. Hehe.. gomawo reviewnya chingu, review lagi ne?

**yukishima7** : chapternya kependekan? Huaduww… yang ini rada panjangan kagak? Ini Yunho sudah muncul, dan tentu chingu tahu sendiri kan seberapa besar cinta Yunpa buat Jae eonni *slap. Gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ne?

**Shim Yeonhae** : buat pairing kurasa tetep YunJae sampai akhir, secara saya juga ga suka crack pairing. Tinggal melihat situasi dan kondisi saja chingu. Mianhe ga bisa memenuhi permintaan chingu, plotnya udah ditentukan. Buat Kibum, aaahhh… kalo chingu ga kuat, jangan maksain baca yaa? Gomawo reviewnya *bow

**Meirah1111** : Yunpa punya alasan tersendiri, seperti yang dikatakan Kibum dichapter kemaren. Sudah ada gambaran bakal berakhir seperti apa FF ini? Hehe… Gomawo reviwnya, review lagi ne?

**Wonniebummie** : nah… pertanyaan chingu noh yang bikin saya bingung harus gimana jawabnya. Menurutku sih tetep YunJae #nah lhoh? # kalo buat Sibum, akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan mereka. Happy ending tak selamanya harus berakhir bahagia dengan hidup bersama. Tinggal kita melihat dari sudut pandang seperti apa. Gomawo ne reviewnya^^

**Yeye** : kalo soal Siwon yang menyesal sih sudah pasti, tentang Sibum… emm… gimana jelasinnya ya? Baca saja deh part selanjutnya. Gomawo buat review chingu*bow

**Irengiovanny** : Yunpa tetep cinta ma Jae eonnie kok. Ini FF angst lhoh, hehehehe… saya ga bisa janjiin happy ending. Tapi ya gitu, happy ending versi saya emg rada beda *plak. Selama ga berakhir dengan crack pairing, itu akan menjadi akhir yang bahagia. Itu mah dalam kamusku *dilempar* saya tipe yang seperti itu sih. Gomawo buat review chingu *bow

**Cho97** : di FF ini, hurt comfort yang ditekanin tuh emg chara Kibum, jadi ya gitu deh… dia tokoh utamanya sih^^. Gomawo reviewnya, review lagi ne?

**Aista vangelia** : Mmm… emg nyesek, Kibum dengan posisi sbg main cast emng dapet peran kayak gini *dilempar kejurang. Tapi entah kenapa saya malah suka chara ini lhoooh *plak.  
gomawo buat reviewnya, review lagi ne?

**Vivii-ken** : thanks udah fave, padahal ini abal banget *pundung. Gak chingu saja sih, beberapa readers juga bilang nyesek. bahkan temen Fb ada yang bilang kapok dan minta buat ga bikin FF beginian lagi. Keke… gomawo ne, buat review chingu. Sudikah meninggalkan jejak lagi? *ngarep~

**Evilmagnae** : ChangBum? Ouuuhh… mian, plotnya udah jadi sih, dan charanya tetep orang-orang itu saja *deepbow. Gomawo reviewnya^^

**Nara-chan** : anyeong Nara-ssi. Zhii imnida *bow.

Beneran merinding? Berarti pesanku lewat tiap kata tersampaikan dong *elusin dada. Sekarang tahukan hal apa yang disembunyiin Jae? Jadi butuh tisu kagak? Hehehehe… gomawo reiewnya, review lagi ne?

Dan terimakasih juga buat viewers yang mencapai angka diluar batas perkiraan saya *deepbow.

Sampai jumpa dichap depan, yang juga merupakan ending FF berchapter ini^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Never Say Good Bye Anymore**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

**Length : Chapter 4 (end)**

**Main Cast : Kim Kibum, Kim Jaejoong**

**Cast : Kibum, Jaejoong, Yunho, Siwon**

**Pair : YunJae (till the END)**

**Warning : YAOI, gaje, hasil remake, typos. Karena alurnya mundur, perhatikan tanda waktunya yah? Hehee**

Cinta, luka, pengkhianatan, balasan lara, dan pengorbanan yang terkubur kepalsuan. Harapan yang jauh dari asa yang tengah dirajutnya. Penyesalan mendalam, kala kenyataan menggerus habis kepalsuan yang selama ini memenuhi isi kepala.

* * *

Gempita malam kian mencekam. Sambaran halilintar mengantarkan sang malam dalam masa penuaan. Gaduh sang sumber kehidupan tak berhenti berperang. Membasahi apa yang tak terlindungi, menenggelamkan kerikil bebatuan dalam kubang kegelapan.

Hewan malam meringkuk takut. Bersembunyi dari ganasnya amuk sang penguasa jagad raya. Tak ubahnya anak ayam yang membutuhkan perlindungan, tubuh rapuh keduanyapun mengharapkan kehangatan.

Meski nyatanya tak satupun dari mereka yang rela melangkahkan kaki.

Tetap berdiri dalam posisi yang sama seperti sedia kala.

Hingga debam yang menghempas satu dari dua tubuh itu menghancurkan segala kearogansian yang terjamah waktu.

"J-Jaejoong hyuuung!"

Kibum bergegas menghampiri, membantunya berdiri, memapahnya kembali duduk di sofa. Berjongkok di hadapan namja dengan surai panjang yang enggan menatapnya.

"Minum ini hyung…" tuturnya lembut. Memaksa Jaejoong kembali meneguk manis coklat yang mengalirkan hangat dalam benak.

"Tak perlu mencemaskan orang sepertiku… aku tak pantas mendapat belas kasihmu"

"Aku tak mengasihanimu hyung, aku hanya tak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu"

Diam…

Jaejoong memandangnya tak percaya, benarkah apa yang telah di dengarnya? Salahkah pendengarannya? Kim Kibum masih peduli padanya?

Terbuat dari apa hati namja manis ini?

Seketika itu juga gletser panas mengalir membasahi pipi chubbynya. Menebah punggung tangan Kibum yang tak melepas genggamannya.

Lagi…

Lagi…

Dan lagi…

Bak salsabila, sang mata air surga yang mengalir tak ada habisnya.

Kibum meremas lembut jemari itu, memandang dengan binar mata yang tak pernah lelah menunjukkan ketulusannya. Hingga hati itu tak tahan melihat sosok yang sepatutnya ia jaga tersedu seperti itu.

Menenangkan… Dipeluknya Jaejoong dengan rengkuhan lengan rampingnya.

"Hyung… aku tak pernah membencimu, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"

Malam itu, satu mimpi yang sempat memudar dan mati, kembali datang menghampiri. Betapa Jaejoong rela membayar penguasa kegelapan demi terpautnya kembali ikatan manis ini.

"Aku sudah tak selemah dulu Bummie-ya, sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu aku telah menjalani pengobatan" jelasnya kala ketenangan itu kembali Jaejoong dapatkan.

Diam sesaat, Kibum sempat menatapnya dalam.

"Hmm… syukurlah kalau begitu…"

"Maaf tak mengabarimu sebelumnya"

"Melihat hyung sehat-sehat saja bagiku sudah cukup"

"L-lalu… maukah kau mempertemukanku dengan Yunho?"

Menghela nafas, Kibum membuang pandangannya begitu saja.

"Besok kau akan menikah hyung, untuk apa menemui mantan kekasihmu?"

"Jika kukatakan satu kenyataan padamu, maukah kau mempertemukanku dengannya?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku hamil…"

Tepat saat kalimat singkat itu terlontar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong, kilat yang menyambar pada pekatnya langit malam memutus pasokan udara yang Kibum butuhkan. Tak percaya, seolah apa yang telah didengarnya hanyalah gurauan tak berguna.

Kibum menatap Jaejoong tajam. Meminta penjelasan yang sanggup membuatnya mempercayai omong kosong ini.

"Bukan Siwon ayah dari janin yang kukandung, Yunholah yang menanamnya."

"Yun—ho hyung…" Kibum membelalakkan matanya.

"S-sejak kapan?"

"Aku mengetahui kondisiku ini saat pemeriksaan dua bulan yang lalu. Dua minggu tepat sebelum operasi besar itu kujalani"

"…"

"Ada seseorang yang rela memberikan jantungnya untukku, pihak rumah sakit tak memberikan kejelasan tentang siapa dermawan itu. Bahkan biaya operasi beserta hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan urusan pengobatan kudapatkan begitu saja"

Jaejoong mulai bercerita. Menjelaskan detail pertarungannya dalam hidup dan mati, terlebih satu kenyataan yang membuat takdir seolah benar-benar mempermainkannya. Mengandung benih yang sang mantan kekasih tanam, meskipun Siwon tak mempermasalahkan kenyataan pahit itu, jauh dalam hati, Jaejoong merasa berdosa.

"Saat kami membicarakannya, Siwon berinisiatif untuk segera meminangku. Dia tulus mencintaiku, dan berjanji akan merawat janin yang kukandung ini seperti darah dagingnya sendiri. Aku tak dapat menolaknya, meskipun… Bummie…?"

Dengan satu tangan, Kibum menutup jalur suara miliknya. Terisak tanpa suara, hingga Jaejoong bahkan tak sadar pada tangis namja manis ini.

"Maafkan aku Kibummie… aku tak memikirkan perasaanmu… maaf…"

Berkali-kali mengucap kalimat yang sama, mengutuk kebodohannya yang tak berpikir sebelum bercerita. Lagi-lagi membuat batin namja manis ini merana. Terluka pada jalinan kasih yang tak dapat direguknya.

Kibum menggeleng samar, menepis kedua tangan Jaejoong yang sibuk mengusap derai air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Memukul dadanya keras, seolah hendak menghancurkan karang yang bersemayam tenang. Meminta kelonggaran dalam dada sempit yang mencekik hidupnya. Merintih sakit dengan lara hati yang tak tertahan lagi.

Jaejoong semakin ketakutan, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kesengsaraan yang Kibum lalui. Benteng ketegaran yang susah payah dibangunnya runtuh begitu saja. Menunjukkan sisi kerapuhan yang mati-matian Kibum jaga.

"Kenapa hyung… kenapa kau baru mengatakannya? Kenapa tak kau katakan dari dulu? KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBIARKAN YUNHO HYUNG TAHU TENTANG JANIN YANG ADA DALAM PERUTMU? KENAPA?!"

Beku…

Jaejoong membatu, merasakan hantaman kuat tepat di dada kirinya. Satu rongga dimana terdapat organ lain yang bukan miliknya. Ia sadar, perasaan ini bukan suatu hal yang biasa. Debar kuat yang membuat tubuhnya gemetar dengan diiringi gemelatuk deretan gigi manisnya tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Lalu… kalimat Kibum yang seperti itu…

"K-Kibummie… kau menyembunyikan sesuatu bukan? K-katakan padaku… katakan…"

"Hyuuuung~"

"Kumohon… jangan membuatku semakin gila…"

"Y-Yunho hyung… dia…"

**( Flashback )**

Masih di musim semi yang sama, tahun yang tak berbeda, dengan wangi khas yang tak terganti. Hijau rerumputan yang menari dengan iringan siul sang awan menjadikan kesan indah kian mendalam. Satu persatu kepak sparrow tertangkap gendang telinga. Berkelebat, membumbung tinggi menyongsong dunianya sendiri. Hingga bingar itu terganti gemerisik ilalang yang saling berbenturan. Mengusik sang penikmat alam tertegun akan merdu gesekan tanaman itu.

"Kurasa aku akan merindukannya"

Dingin kaleng soda dengan wangi strawberry mendiskriminasi kulit pipi. Membuat sosok itu menoleh dengan pias paras yang tak mengurangi ayu wajahnya.

"Pabbo, kau memang akan merindukan indahnya dunia ini hyung"

Terkekeh geli dengan jawaban namja manis itu, Jung Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya tepat disebelah sang penunggu. Membuka satu dari dua soda kaleng yang tadi digenggamnya.

Hening beberapa saat, namja tampan itu memilih memejamkan kembar onyxnya, menyembunyikan pijar purnama yang kerap membuat lawan mainnya menggelapar tak berdaya.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm…"

"Aku sudah menemui Siwon hyung tadi"

"Lalu… apa yang namja bodoh itu katakan?"

Kim Kibum tersenyum, menyandarkan pelipis kepalanya di bahu lebar lelaki itu. Memandang gores langit yang teramat cantik dimatanya.

"Tidak ada, aku yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Aku hebat kan hyung?"

"Kibum-ah…"

"Aku tulus hyung… jangan membahas perasaanku lagi"

Diam…

Yunho turut melengkungkan senyuman, menggerakkan lengan dengan poros yang menjadi sandaran manja namja manis itu. Mengusap kepala Kibum lembut.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari itu"

"Aku tahu, Siwon hyung akan menyesal karena telah membuangku"

"Tentu saja… dia akan menyesal…"

"Hyung…"

"Hmmm?"

"Tak bisakah kau mengundurnya? Perjanjianmu dengan pihak rumah sakit itu, bukankah terlalu terburu-buru?"

Menghela nafas, Yunho menarik lengannya dari surai lembut Kibum.

"Orang yang membayar mahal ginjalku telah menunggu moment ini sejak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Kurasa ini memang waktu yang tepat"

Bak anak kucing yang membutuhkan belaian, Kibum menggesekkan kepalanya pada bahu kekar Yunho.

"Aku akan merindukan hangatnya tubuhmu hyung, aku juga akan merindukan kasih yang tak pernah lelah kau berikan"

Terkekeh…

Yunho menarik tega pipi tirus Kibum, mengabaikan pekik kesakitan yang berbaur dengan alunan musik alam.

"Itu bukan pernyataan cinta darimu kan?"

"Hyung pabbo!"

"Hahahahaha…"

Sebal… Bahkan saat hembus nafas yang terlihat baik-baik saja nyaris melampaui masa penghabisannya, yang Kibum lihat hanyalah ketulusan tak terkira. Tanpa keraguan. Tanpa balas pengharapan.

Yang ia tahu, bibir mugilnya turut melolongkan tawa. Mencoba mengabaikan satu kenyataan yang ia sadari tak kan dapat diubahnya.

Saat itu, liuk satu bulu sang burung gereja yang terlepas dari tubuh mungilnya jatuh menghantam lembut sungai kecil di depan keduanya. Menciptakan gelombang cantik sampai riak tenang menghancurkan pesona singkat itu.

* * *

Akhir maret, hangat dan indah.

Seoul hospital, halaman taman cantik dengan wangi cherry blossom yang menguar samar. Balutan kemeja biru muda membelit tubuh kekarnya.

Jung Yunho, namja tampan dengan tubuh sehat itu menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon kokoh sang pengumbar harum memabukan. Meraba dada bidangnya, memejamkan mata, merasakan detak yang berdentum stabil dalam rongga itu.

"Hyung…"

Bisikan lembut yang mengalun ragu memaksa pijar kelamnya kembali menoleh, tersenyum hangat sebagai respon bagi namja yang lebih muda darinya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu…"

Kibum menubruk tubuh tegap Yunho tanpa memikirkan tatapan aneh yang tertuju bagi keduanya. Meremas keras punggung berbalut kemeja lembut Yunho. Menyembunyikan paras ayunya di dada bidang namja tampan itu. Tak terisak, meski getar bahu sempit Kibum cukup membuktikan seberapa besar tekanan yang nyaris mencekik hidupnya.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu bukan? Terimakasih atas segala kebaikanmu, ingat janjimu padaku, dan aku akan mengawasimu dengan senyum yang tak kan pernah berubah"

"Hyuuung~"

"Sejatinya aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan hidup dalam balutan raga sosok yang amat kau kenal. Dan seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau teramat baik untuk terabaikan, Tuhan akan memberikan yang terbaik bagimu Kibummie…"

Basah…

Tetes bening yang mengalir tanpa suara itu menembus sekat pakaian yang Yunho kenakan, ia hanya balas memeluknya, menenangkan sebelum waktu penghabisannya datang.

"Tuan Jung…"

Yunho menoleh, mengangguk singkat pada yeojya berseragam serba putih yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seketika itu juga pelukan Kibum mengerat, seakan tak rela membiarkan namja tampan itu mengayunkan langkah.

"Bummie… aku harus pergi"

Kibum menggeleng keras masih dengan paras yang terbenam dalam dada bidang itu, hingga Yunho harus melemparkan senyum masam pada nurse muda yang tak berhenti memperhatikan keduanya.

"Kibum ah… jangan seperti ini"

"Tapi hyung, ini tidak adil… kenapa kau harus… hikss…"

"Jika kau berada dalam posisi yang sama denganku, melihat orang yang kau cintai begitu rapuh dan tak tahu sampai kapan dapat menghirup udara sebersih ini, kaupun akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku… bukankah seperti itu, Kibummie?"

Menunduk, tanpa menjawabpun, Kibum sadar namja tampan dihadapannya ini tahu apa yang tengah berada dalam kepalanya. Perlahan lengan ramping yang membelengu erat punggung lebar Yunho merenggang, terkulai lemah ditiap sisi tubuhnya.

Dan saat tautan mereka sepenuhnya terlepas, Yunho memajukan wajahnya. Menjatuhkan satu kecupan sayang tepat di kening namja manis itu.

"Aku menyayangimu…"

Dan dengan bisikan lirih itu, Yunho melangkah pergi. Hingga satu tarikan lembut kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Adakah yang ingin hyung katakan pada Jaejoong hyung?"

Tertegun sesaat, Yunho hanya melempar senyum tipis. "Aku ingin dia melupakanku, dan jika dia masih mengingatku, aku hanya berharap dia mengingat segala kebusukanku. Justru aku ingin meninggalkan pesan untukmu, Kibummie. Kau harus tahu, jika cinta itu mati kau tak harus ikut mati bersamanya. Satu lagi, buang abuku di lautan lepas, biarkan angin membawaku pergi. Aku tak mau melihat orang lain menangisi liang lahatku. Selamat tinggal…"

Cherry blossom dengan kelopak pucat dan harum samar yang menaungi keduanya mengantar kepergian Yunho. Berjatuhan tiap jenjang kaki namja tampan itu menapak kulit bumi. Alam seolah berbisik padanya, melantunkan melodi syahdu dalam detak yang masih ada dalam dada.

Kibum tak beranjak, masih menatap lekat punggung tegar lelaki itu. Cerah sang cakrawala hanyalah kelam baginya, memburai semerbak kemenyan fana. Menenggelamkan diri dalam rentetan kelam cerita cinta.

Kibum sadar,

Luka…

Derita…

Sengsara…

Tak ada sakit melebihi apa yang Yunho rasa, dan pengorbanannya yang hanya tertutup benteng tebal kepalsuan menjadikannya tampak tak berharga.

**( End of Flashback )**

Genggaman tangan Kibum mengerat, masih dengan kepala tertunduk, tak menghiraukan ubin kayu yang ia pijak nyaris menghanyutkan dirinya dalam genangan air mata. Tak berani melihatnya, tak ingin lubang yang menganga dalam dada kian menggerogoti hidupnya.

Sesak itu kini jauh lebih tak terkira. Kala tangis yang menggema dalam ruang sempit ini tak hanya berasal darinya.

Si pemilik paras cantik, Kim Jaejoong, hanya meratapi kebodohannya. Meraung dengan pekik yang menghunus tajamnya parang tepat dalam organ vital siapapun yang mendengarnya. Menghindar dari belenggu hangat yang siap menamengi kerapuhannya. Hanya menangis, memaksa raga miliknya bekerja memproduksi bulir permata.

Luapan emosi, menghancurkan kenyataan palsu yang belakangan ini ia percayai.

Kini Zeuspun tak berani mengganggunya, menyerahkan malam yang tersisa terisi jerit yang menguasai angkasa. Mengiring kepak sayap kelelawar menjauhi pondok mungil itu. Melepasnya. Membiarkan kesenyapan mengurangi beban yang mengubur hidup-hidup jiwa miliknya.

"Hyuung~"

"LEPASKAN AKU! KENAPA KAU BUNGKAM PADA KENYATAAN ITU?! KAU TAHU TAPI KAU MEMBISU! KAU— DAN YUNHO JUGA… KALIAN SAMA SAJA!"

"Jae hyung… maaf… maafkan aku… maaf… maaf… "

"LEPAAASSS!"

Tidak!

Kibum tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berontak. Hanya dengan pelukan ini, kehangatan satu-satunya yang Kibum miliki, ia dapat menyalurkan asa yang nyaris tak tersisa.

"Kalian membuatku tampak begitu bodoh. Apa kalian puas? Hanya karena penyakit sialan itu… kalian harus— hikss… Yunho… Yunho… Yunhoooo… dasar idiot! Dia memang idiot, si idiot yang pantas pergi, si idiot yang tak pantas bersanding denganku… si idiot— hukss…Yunhooooo~"

Jantung lemah, Jaejoong menderita penyakit mematikan itu sejak lama. Bahkan jauh sebelum Yunho mengenalnya. Kondisi tubuh yang kian hari melemah, satu hal yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanyalah operasi pencangkokan jantung. Biaya yang tak murah, dan antrian guna mendapatkan donor jantung bukanlah hal sepele. Selalu menguatkan batinnya, dengan semangat yang segenap hati ia punya. Jung Yunho, satu dari sosok yang menjadi alasannya bertahan sekian lama. Meski ia hanya menjadi benalu bagi namja tampan itu, mengais kasih yang terlimpah baginya.

Hingga segalanya memburuk, pengkhianatan, dan balas dari lara yang Jaejoong rasa. Tanpa tahu kenyataan yang tersembunyi selama ini.

Pengorbanan Yunho yang tak terkira melampaui nalar manusia biasa. Rela menjual satu organ vitalnya hanya untuk membiayai pengobatan sosok yang teramat penting dalam hidupnya. Bahkan tulus menyerahkan nyawa, saat apa yang tampak dihadapannya serasa tak sanggup hati itu terima.

Pengkhianatan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan!

Dasar pemikiran itu tiba-tiba memberondong isi kepala namja cantik ini. Seandainya saja ia mau mempercayainya, tak menerima cinta yang hadir padanya, Yunho tak kan sampai hati melontarkan kata perpisahan yang telah terjadi. Namja tampan itu pasti masih ada di dekatnya, dan dapat ia rasa keberadaannya.

Kini meski darah segar menggantikan air mata yang merembes di sela bulu matanya, Yunho tak kan pernah kembali menjejak dunia. Dan detak ini, debar yang membuat sang pemuja rela menjual jiwanya, seakan mematahkan separuh sayap yang tersisa.

Sang peri yang tak sanggup terbang lagi, sang peri yang telah dibutakan emosi.

* * *

Dia tak dapat memejamkan mata, terjaga sampai pagi muda kembali menyapanya. Masih berada di tempat yang sama, terdiam di atas ranjang memeluk lutut seerat yang ia bisa. Tak ada lagi pekik kencang yang sanggup menggulingkan penguasa malam, sedu sedan yang merajam kebahagiaan, dan getar tajam berselimut kesengsaraan.

Ia hanya meremas dada, memejamkan mata, merasakan perih yang tertinggal disana. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik hal lain, sosok manis dengan mata terpejam yang terbaring disisinya. Bersikeras mempertahankan tautan keduanya.

Pelan, Jaejoong menyingkirkan jemari Kibum yang membelit jari-jarinya. Diusapnya kening namja manis itu dengan gerakan hati-hati.

Lihat bagaimana paras manis itu saat ini, sama berantakannya dengan apa yang terjadi pada namja cantik ini.

"Maafkan aku Kibummie… aku menyayangimu, selalu…" bisiknya lirih sebelum ia menghilang ditelan malam.

* * *

Wangi khas mawar putih yang mendominasi tak mengurangi debar sesak yang menghimpit hati. Denting piano yang tak lagi menggema dalam ruangan itu seakan memutus harapan semu.

Bisikan was-was, tatapan tak mengerti, penjelasan yang dikehendaki, dan getar samar yang ia alami, cukup menjadikan moment yang seharusnya sakral itu tertimbun duri dalam nadi.

Dengan tubuh tegap, dia berdiri di atas altar. Meremas jari-jari panjangnya. Menatap penuh harap pintu utama gereja yang menjeblak lebar tanpa sosok yang tengah dinantinya. Menenangkan diri, mengumpulkan asa yang dimiliki. Meski kecemasan, kegelisahan, dan harap penantian begitu tampak dari raut wajah tampannya.

Ragu, bulir keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulit wajah itu menebah lantai suci yang dipijaknya. Menunduk malu, kala pastor yang berdiri di hadapannya turut mengharap kejelasan.

Kim Kibum, satu dari puluhan pasang mata yang menanti terpautnya ikatan suci sosok ini meremas gusar punggung tangannya. Memandang pintu pengharapan itu. Seakan berada dalam posisi yang sama, kegundahan itu turut dirasakannya. Menjalar kuat dalam dada, meremas titik penting yang kerap merasakan pahitnya dunia. Bak merenda lara yang tercipta, luka yang terasa kian menganga, kala mata elang yang mempesona itu melelehkan bulir permata. Jatuh begitu saja, tanpa mau tahu tatapan mata yang tertuju padanya.

Kibum tak tahan, saat sosok yang masih dicintainya gemetar sendirian di depan matanya. Menutup bibir tipisnya dengan lengan yang terbalut jas hitam kebanggaan. Yang Kibum tahu, ia mulai melangkah maju, meremas bahu namja tampan itu.

Dalam sekejap, kedua pasang mata mereka saling bertemu. Mencipta dimensi tersendiri yang tak terjangkau sosok semu.

Berdua, dalam batas alam yang tak terkira. Lelaki tampan itu, Choi Siwon, tersedu tanpa malu. Mengubur harga diri yang dimiliki. Menjatuhkan tubuh tegapnya dalam dekap sosok manis ini.

"Aku kurang apa Kibummie… kenapa dia tidak datang? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Kurang pantaskah aku untuknya? Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Aku tulus padanya… aku tulus menerima dia apa adanya. Kenapa… kenapa dia tega sekali…"

"Maafkan aku hyung… maaf…"

Tangis itu tak tertahan. Bak dejavu yang kembali membelenggu. Larut dalam dekap hangat berselimut kebisuan yang membekap lajur pengharapan.

* * *

Dengan lilitan baju hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya, Kim Jaejoong menyusuri tepi pantai seorang diri. Merasakan hangat mentari yang menyinari bumi. Gores senja diatas sana menghipnotis manik mata itu akan pesona indahnya.

Tak lelah, tak bosan, meski dari pagi ia menikmati keindahan ini.

Melangkah pasti, menenggelamkan diri dalam riak asin sampai mata kaki. Tersapu ombak pantai yang bergelung lembut. Memejamkan mata, menengadah dalam udara yang dibutuhkannya. Menggenggam segumpal keputusan yang telah dipilihnya.

Keyakinan nyata terpancar dari manik bintangnya. Tersenyum lembut, tanpa beban, meski puing yang tersisa dalam dada tak sepenuhnya terlupa.

"JUNG YUNHO PABBOO! IDIOOOT!" pekiknya kencang. Memecah udara dalam kepalan tangannya. Mengenggam erat keputusan yang tak lagi berada disana. Hanya ruang kosong.

Menarik nafas panjang, Jaejoong menutup kelopak mata. Memindahkan jemari yang menengadah tepat di dadanya. Menenangkan genderam keras yang menggempur kewarasannya.

"Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…" seakan angin pantai mengerti bisikan lirih itu, debur ombak mengubur kepak camar dalam senja cakrawala.

Remasan lembut di perutnya yang masih rata seolah menjadikan satu kekuatan tersendiri yang menguatkan hati.

"Aku akan menjaganya, merawat buah hati kita dengan segenap cinta yang kupunya. Tak akan ada sosok lain selain kita bertiga dalam hidupku yang tersisa. Kau menginginkan kebahagiaanku, maka inilah keputusanku. Lihat dan percayai aku, tersenyumlah layaknya malam yang senantiasa menyelimutiku. Tunggu aku, sampai Tuhan menjadikan kita satu"

Keputusan itu, dan penantian yang telah diikrarkannya menjadikan janji suci tersendiri yang menghubungkan jalan kebersamaan mereka di keabadian dunia.

* * *

END!

Gomawo buat dukungan readers selama ini *deepbow. Saat saya ngetik FF ini, saya teringat salah satu temen yang meninggal di bangku SMA karena penyakit yang sama seperti apa yang ada si jalan cerita. Kurasa memang dari situlah inspirasi itu muncul.

Aista vangelia : seperti inilah endingnya. Ga ada cast tambahan macem Kyu & Hae, mian jika mengecewakan *bow. Gomawo buat reviewnya^^

Rivisofayy : Mira W? Agness Jessica? Hmm… jujur saya tidak tahu siapa mereka. Saya lebih tahu sosok macam Masashi Kishimoto, Nakamura Shungiku, Zaou Taishi, dll. Karena saya tipe orang yang ga bisa ngabisin waktu berjam-jam dengan membaca cerita tanpa gambar *plak* bahkan seingatku, satu-satunya novel yang saya baca tuh ayat-ayat cinta. Itupun ga semua lembar kertas saya baca *plaaaak* justru tokoh semacam Edgar Allan Poe, Kahlil Gibran, dan Chairil Anwarlah yang saya tahu. Jadi bisa dibilang gaya bahasa saya terpengaruh dengan karya-karya mereka. Dan entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, banyak yang bilang kalo saya puitis. Padahal enggak lhoooh, tinggal melihat genre apa yang saya bawa. Perbedaannya akan terlihat jelas. Ga lucu kan kalo genrenya romance humor pakai diksi macam ini. Kekekekeke. Lain kali saat aku publish FF dg genre lain, chingu akan tahu apa maksudku. Jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnya, review lagi ne? *ngareep*

Yukishima7 : hehehehe… chingu terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Diksi yang saya pakai emg rada beda ama FF buatan saya yang lain. Soalnya di FF ini emg saya totalin buat nyampein segala macam perasaan main cast, yang pasti mah tergantung genre yang saya pakai sih… kalo selain angst saya gunain gaya bahasa yang biasa saja. Gomawo buat reviewnya^^, review lagi ne?

Shim Yeonhae : Mianhee jika chara Kibum disini ga seperti apa yang chingu mau, Kibum emang dibuat semelas mungkin sih *dilempar*. Diakan cast utama. Gomawo buat reviewnya *bow*

Nara-chan : boleh deh panggil Zhii-chan. Berasa manis gitu *plaak*. Nara-chan nangis? Pesannya sampe ke hati dong. Kekekeke… gmn dengan part terakhir ini? Masih nyesek nggak? Kalo masih mah saya seneng banget, biar pas ama genre gitu *ngajakin perang*. Sudah tahu kan Jae eonnie sakit apa? Ini emg sudah END, lain kali saya mau remake lagi dengan cast Sibum. Baca lagi yaaa… *puppy eyes* Gomawo buat reviewnya, review lagi yaa? Oh ya… tissunya ga sampe, jalanan macet. Wkwkwkwkwk…

Snowhite04 : hehehe… Siwon disini emg nyebellin, tapi di ff remake lainnya enggak kok. Jangan benci Wonpaaa~ *peluk*. Gomawo buat review chingu *deepbow*

Yolyol : sampai sejauh ini, kurasa prediksi chingu yang paling bener. Yunpa emang sudah meninggal, alur cerita mundur, dan itulah alasan Kibum kenapa ga mau nemuin Jae ama Yunpa. Gomawo buat reviewnya ^^

Zelenvi : eehhh? Ada kata Jaejin? OMG! Kurasa saya yang gak nyadar, ini emg FF hasil remake dari FF saya sendiri. Dengan main cast anak-anak FT Island, saya adalah Primadonna *buka kartu* Gomawo sudah diingetin, meskipun sampe sekarang saya ga tahu tuh kata ada dimana *plak* Dan thanks juga buat reviewnya *bow*

HarunoZuka : diksi bisa bikin jalan cerita serasa nyata, haha… itu kata-kata author fave saya. Gomawo deh, padahal saya masih amatiran. Menurutku sih ini happy ending, buktinya Jae yang memilih untuk setia dengan Yunho *plak* Thanks juga buat reviewnya *deepbow*

Vivii-ken : Yunpa emg ga ngecewain Kibum, meskipun dia memilih kematian untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Yah… kurasa chara macam Kibum disini sangat sulit dijumpai didunia nyata, kalo aku jadi dia, kurasa Siwon ama Jae juga gak akan hidup tenang *high five bareng Kyu* Thanks buat reviewnya, review lagi ne?

Cho97 : disini Siwon sudah mendapatkan balasannya bukan? Ditinggalkan saat hari pernikahan itu menyedihkan, kurasa ga ada yang lebih buruk dari itu *ikutan sebel* *dilempar Wonpa kejurang*. Nama fb? Haduuww… berasa jadi artis *plak* senaluvjongki .id itu alamat fb-ku^^ thanks ne buat review chingu, review lagi yaa?

HaerinAhn : disini yang paling nyesek emang uri Kibummi sih, dia kan tokoh utama *tepokin bahu Bummie* tapi Jae eonni ga kalah nyesek juga. Gomawo buat reviewnya, review lagi ne?

Meirah.1111 : hahahahaha… chingu bawa2 pat kai, jadi keinget ama tuh orang *gulingguling* kalo beneran nyesek mah berarti pesan dalam tiap kata itu sampe ke hati chingu, duuuh senengnyaaa *plaaaak* gomawo buat reviewnya, review lagi ne?

Wonniebummie : Yunpa jual ginjalnya ama orang xxxx yang ga saya sebutin disini, biarlah itu jadi misteri *dihajar* uang dari jual ginjal itu buat biaya RS Jae eonnie, terus jantung Yunpa sendiri buat gantiin jantung Jae yang ga sehat. Sebenernya Yunpa juga ga ada pemikiran kesitu, tapi pas tahu Jae selingkuh, dia jadi mutusin buat donorin jantungnya. Toh Siwon bakal jaga Jaejoong. Tapi ternyata apa yang dipikirin Yunpa ga berakhir sesuai dengan bayangannya (Kibum buka kartu). Seperti itulah kisahnya, gomawo buat review chingu. Review lagi ne?

Guest : hehehe… ini sudah lanjut^^ Thanks udah ninggalin jejak *bow*

DewiDestriaPutri : tata bahasa seperti ini sangat jarang saya pakai, tergantung dari genre yang saya bawa sih. Kalo nyesek-nyesek mah baru pakai gaya bahasa yang ga semua orang paham *pundung* tapi syukurlah, chingu bisa paham *elusdada*. Ga ada pairing YunBum (?) aneh banget rasanya, kekekekeke… saya kan suka yang happy ending (versi saya) *plaaaak*. Thanks buat reviewnya, review lagi ne?

Jeongmal gomawo buat semua yang sudah mampir kesini, chaptered pertama saya akhirnya berakhir juga. Saya bakal publish remake chaptered lainnya deh *halaaahhhh.

Sampai jumpaaaa^^


End file.
